1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to games and puzzles, and more particularly to a polyomino piece for games.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,388, titled xe2x80x9cGames And Puzzlesxe2x80x9d, illustrates a plurality of pentominoes each combined by five polyomino pieces and formed as a cross and letters xe2x80x9cIxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d, etc. A set of pentominoes available on the market generally includes twelve configurations with various shapes as described above. Using these pentominoes, a player can form and construct various patterns and models.
The configurations of the pentominoes are limited in the products available on the market, so that the player is restricted to these configurations, and cannot freely combine polyomino pieces to construct patterns.
Patterns or models also can be formed by using LEGO(copyright) bricks or the like. Each of the LEGO(copyright) bricks generally has a plurality of lugs formed on a side thereof and an opening within a cylinder formed in the side opposite to the lugs. Bricks are connected together by means of inserting the lugs of some bricks in the corresponding openings of relative bricks to form the patterns or models. However, no matter how these bricks are arranged or combined, the lugs can be always seen at outer surfaces, and the patterns or models thus have an ugly appearance. Sometimes, due to these lugs being protruded from the outer surfaces, the patterns or models may be placed unstably.
Therefore, the invention provides an improved polyomino piece to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a polyomino piece by which a pattern is formed with a nice appearance and good stability.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a polyomino piece which can be freely combined to form various patterns.